


Labels

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Sexuality, jean finally figures this stuff out, maybe 15, probably 14, ps theyre like 12 or 13 or 14 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finally figures out exactly what he can call himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

     "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisexuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" was the first long-winded, drawn-out, singsong word that Marco heard in the morning.

     He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock. It was 7:48 in the morning. Burying his face into his pillow muffled his reply somewhat, "Jean, what are you doing? It's like, 2 in the morning."

     Jean grinned at his ruffled and somewhat annoyed friend. "Dude. Marco. _Dude_." He hopped on the bed and shook Marco by the shoulders. "Dude. Dude dude dude dudedudedudedude. Okay so I was asleep, right? And I had this dream. I was like, talking to an old version of me? I don't know, it was weird. Anyways, you know how I've been wondering about the whole 'holy shit I wanna butt fuck guys but I'm still way into vag' thing?"

     Marco squinted and nodded. He definitely did remember that. Jean only mentioned his internal struggle in every other conversation they held. It had never been like that for Marco. He had never had to debate whether or not he liked boys or girls. From the second he was born, he had known he would chase dick until the day he died. He was actually pretty certain that his first word was, "boys!" His mother had informed him that his actual first word was, "dada," but he chose to ignore reality in favor of what he thought should've taken place.

     "Well, anyways, I was talking to old me and I was like, 'man, I don't even know what I am. Am I into dudes or ladies? What are you into? You're old me, you should know.' He looked kinda mad for a second and just went, 'both, dumbass,' and then I woke up and the whole world split open under me. True story."

     Marco sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Jean, what does this have to do with the fact that you are at my house at," he looked at his clock again, "7:52 AM?"

     "Patience is a virtue, my friend. So after I woke up, I realized, why _can't_ I like both? So I Google'd it and it turns out, that's a legitimate sexuality! It's called bisexual. I have come to the conclusion that I, Jean Kirstein, am bisexual." Jean sat back on his heels, a satisfied smile on his face.

     "Dude. That's kind of awesome," Marco replied. "Like, that's totally cool. Glad you know exactly what label fits you now. Anyways, since that's all sorted out, can I go back to sleep?"

     Jean blushed. He hadn't realized how early it was when he burst into Marco's room singing out the name of his sexuality loudly enough to wake anyone within a three mile radius. "Oh, heh. Yeah, sorry."

     Marco smiled at him and patted the side of the bed that he wasn't sleeping on. Jean lay down next to him and they quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they woke up and cuddled and kissed and my OTP didn't break my heart for once.


End file.
